Crossroads of the Kunia and Wand
by Okami Kage Hachi
Summary: If you like my other stories and a good crossover, you'll like this.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know that I have two other fanfictions I'm supposed to be working on but I haven't gotten the chapters back from my new Beta reader, k2thein. Plus, I just wanted to try this out. I'm not going to tell you what this fanfiction is about only (like I stated in the summary) that if you like my other stories, you'll like this and it is a crossover. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.**

Prologue

Moon shown over the landscape with an eerie glow, only distorted by the movement of the clouds. Fog rolled in and soon the castle over a gleaming lake vanished in its vastness. Strange and mythical sounds bounced of the rocky hills and large trees that made up the area and to one of large imagination would think that all manner of beast or monster from ancient tales existed. But that in its self-made the rocky and green English landscape look all the more haunting. You would think that some one would be insane to be out on a night like this.

But, despite the scene, one person was out on this full moon night. And was in a hurry. Scrambling through the fog and brush, it was hard to see the description of the stranger but as he scrambled behind a near by tree to catch his breath, one could come to get a better picture of this character. Despite the long, black cloak, one could easily tell that he was a young boy, almost thirteen in age. The attire previously described was muddy and was covering most of the boys face. But even so, one could still make out a pair of ocean blue eyes peering out.

Those same were currently scanning the fog from whence he came, seeming to wait for some one to appear. Silence ensued for the boy had managed to quiet his breathing even as his heart continued hammer away in his chest. But his breath hitched in his throat as a dark figure emerged from the fog, a low growl coming from its general direction. The fog parted and a large wolf like form appeared, sniffing the air angrily, searching for its lost prey. At the sight of the wolf look a like, the boy's eyes shimmered not in fear but rather excitement. The boy had few talents but he just so happened to be naturally stealthy, quick minded and brave. And unlike most who would be shivering in fear from the monster ever discovering them, he only saw it as an opportunity to test his skills.

The beast continued to sniff along but to no avail for the boy had made sure to leave no trace of his sent behind. He fisted and unfisted his hand as if an invisible knife was in his hands even though the boy had never used such a weapon in his life. The boy watched the wolf beast's movements, waiting for the opportunity to run. The beast after a while moved down the slope, still growling all the time. On some unseen cue the boy sprang from the tree's shadow and sprinted into the forest. But the wolf saw him in an instant and sprang after him in long, awkward lopes.

'Damn, I moved to soon. Now I'll have to try and lose him again. And with no fog and his eye sight better than mine, that could be a challenge.' As the boy bolted between the roots of the giant trees, he could hear the ever-increasing pounding sound of the beast feet. Again, this would the point when most would be shaking with fear but the boy only gave a panting and hearty laugh while mocking the creature.

"Hey, mind being a little louder, Moony? I don't think they can hear you all the way in London." The beast of course was too small-minded to even understand those mocking words but did seem to roar in anger and increase its speed. The boy only smiled in an even bigger mock grin but inside he was cursing his stupidity for wasting his breath. But luck was on the boy's side for something gleamed out of the corner of his eye and a plan already became set in motion by the time he realized what it was. Turning sharply and almost sliding on the wet grass because of it, the boy sprinted in the direction of what he hoped would be his salvation. The boy burst through the under brush and only had enough time to pull an object out of his cloak and jab it into his mouth before jumping into the water. The beast, of course, followed after but soon found it's self-yelping at the feel of the cold water clinging to its thin fur. The creature scrambled out of the water, slipping on the rocks of bank as it went. The boy, meanwhile, made it safely to the other side of the bank using a breathing tube that an uncle of his had made for him. Making sure the beasts attention was else were, he climbed up the other side of the bank; all the while chuckling over the irony of it. 'And I always used to complain to Uncle Charles about never having a use or need of this tube. Man, remind me to thank Uncle when I…' but his thoughts were interrupted when he came face to face with another canine face and instantly froze. But he relaxed when he say who it was.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot. You scared me half to death." He said in a harsh whisper to what he realized was a black dog. The dog seemed to whine as if to apologize but there was a tone in his voice that made it came out as a light, laughing bark. The boy shushed "Padfoot" before glancing at the beast, which was still occupied with the wetness of his fur. Sighing and turning back to Padfoot, he gave a nod to continue.

Using a variety of strange signals, Padfoot whined and barked in a low volume while the boy merely nodded.

"Look, I know your worried about me being out here, but don't be. I mean, you saw how I handled Moony back there, I think its pretty safe to say…" But the whines of the dog became more intense and persistent, leaving no room for argument. The boy held up hands in front of the dog, showing a sign of surrender. "Ok, I get it. I'll return to the castle as soon as possible. But your going to have to distract Moony for me while I sneak away, agreed." If possible, the dog seemed to smile and held out its paw before they shook hands. But once the agreement was struck, Padfoot turned and sprinted into the dark woods while the boy climbed further up the hill to get a better look. But as he continued walking, despair settled in his heart.

'I was close… so close to out witting Moony. But obviously werewolf hide and seek is too dangerous for the young Caelum heir. What's the point of returning to the school anyway? All they do is scold and laugh at the fact that I can't do anything right. Its not like I try my best its just…' He continued walking through forest even after his train of thought broke off. As he moved through the brush, his footsteps and breathing were silent, and he passed through the undergrowth without leaving a breeze, hair or footprint behind. 'The only thing that I'm really good at is not being seen and using my cunning. I'm the only one in the school that can practically walk around the school at night and during class without getting caught. And without a magical cloak or map, mind you. But no one has a use for those kinds of skills in this world. If only…' He stopped at the top of the hill over looking a glistening lake.

"If only there was a place where skills like mine belonged!" The minute he shouted these words, two things happened. The first was a strange light suddenly appeared behind the boy and he of course to turned to look at the source. Second, the beast that had chased the boy earlier turned to stare at the boy on the hill. His ears pinned back and a low growl rumbled in his throat. It charged up the hill and the dog, which was just about to jump out to distract the beast, tackled it and began fighting it back down the hill. The boy didn't even hear the sounds of the scuffle. He was too focused on the tree in front of him. It glowed white, long, twisted branches reaching up towards the sky. As he walked closer, he could make out strange markings on the bark. One caught his particular attention; a clockwise spiral with an indented line on the end and a V on its side connected on the bottom left end of the spiral. He reached out and his figures had barley brushed the mark when the tree began to glow even brighter and the beast managed to break free of the dog's defenses and charged up the hill. The dog seemed to suddenly take on a human voice for gave an outcry to the boy. But it was too late.

The beast lunged and the light flashed before the tree and the boy disappeared with it. The beasts passed through the place were the boy had been before it slammed into some near by bushes. The dog ran up the hill, hoping to god that the boy was still somewhat alive. When he reached the top where the boys had been, his eyes scanned the area, hoping to see some sign of him. He heard rustling in the bushes nearby and saw something walk out of the tangled mess. At first, the dog's heart soared for a minute before he recognized the figure. The wolf creature emerged, looking rather pleased with his tail held high and his looking almost playful. But the dog only noticed the thing dangling in the beast's teeth; the bloody and unrecognizable remains of an animal the same size of a young boy.

**All right, tell me what you think and I'll see you next update. Oh, biscuits to any one who can figure out what the crossover is and if they can think of a name for the story.**

**Please review.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long update but I had a hard time thinking of a good title (I wanted something original that didn't comepletly give away the idea of the crossover). But anyway, here is the next chapter which will pretty much go over what type of crossover this story is. I hope you enjoy it because I don't plan on updating till Christmas break. See you at the bottom.**

Crossroads of the Kunia and Wand

Chapter two: Inheritance

* * *

"Man, this really sucks. Believe it!" commented a twelve year old boy in an orange jump suit as he walked down the streets of Konoha. Normally, he would be in a better mood than this but it just so happened that a series of events had occurred that day had led to his bad mood. First of all, Sakura had rejected to go on a date with him. Again! Second, Sasuke had challenged him to a fight that he would have won if Kakashi hadn't interfered. Third, Sasuke had been more of a teme to him and Sakura since their trip with Idate. And lastly, Tsunade had summoned him to her office, most likely to scold him for god knows what. Man, life could be really cruel to him.

But, unbeknownst to Naruto, Tsunade had something else in store for him upon his arrival. Thankfully, Naruto would soon know for he had just arrived outside her building. After walking up the stairs and arriving in front of her office, he merely knocked, too tried and down hearted to burst in without warning. Tsunade, who was currently working on a nasty piece of paper work, was quite surprised when she looked up after a simple answer of "come in" to find Naruto walk in a respectable manner. She had been half expecting him to come bursting in without warning, earning her a headache and him a glare. She immediately knew that something must be off with Naruto but knew she had to get down to business before she began meddling in his affairs.

"So what I do this time?" Naruto stated more than asked and it took Tsunade quite a while to figure out what Naruto meant by this question. When she did she shook her head and waved him off.

"You didn't do anything. I actually called you here so I could take care of some items the third Hokage forgot to leave in your possession." Naruto suddenly looked confused and Tsunade smiled in understanding.

"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you when I came across a parcel in the Third Hokage's safe."

"What were you doing in the Third Hokage's safe?" Naruto questioned.

"Well…

* * *

"OK, Tsunade, since Sarutobi didn't leave a will and you are the current Hokage. The counsel has instructed you the task of organizing the remainder of his belongings." Shizune instructed Tsunade as she opened the door to the third's safe.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Tsunade mumbled under breath as she and Shizune stood in front of a door with a large number of paper seals around the rim. Shizune began doing a number of hand signs then began removing off the seals along the door. Once they were all off, Shizune opened the door to reveal a dark and messy room. After leaving the threshold, Shizune took out a lamp and lit it, revealing piles of boxes and papers that made the Hokage's head spin at the thought of organizing it all. Tsunade also noticed that most everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, making sigh when she realized that she would have to dust most of them.

Sighing, Tsunade merely replied, "Well, might as well get started." Before Shizune handed her the lamp and left the room. Once her assistant had closed the door, the Hokage drew from her person a bottle of sake and a small cup. Smiling from ear to ear as she poured a cup and quickly gulped it down. "Man, this beats paper work any day. Not only does it only require simple organizing but," here, she paused to take a few of the files out and take another swig of her sake, "Since this safe has to be accessed through a complicated jutsu, I'll be able to hear Shizune coming and have plenty of time to hide my sake." Again she took another swig of her sake. "Man, nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing!" But, as fate would have it, the universe loved to prove her wrong.

As Tsunade spoke the last words, she just so happened to swing her arms out and managed to knock over the sake bottle sitting on one of the dust covered boxes. Of course, the minute it tipped over, the contents of the bottle began to spill all over the other files and boxes. Tsunade tried her best to clean up the mess but soon realized that she'd needed help.

"Shimatta, why in gods name does this kind of stuff keep happening to me. Now I'll have to get Shizune to bring down some cleaning supplies and I know that I'll get scolded for this. I mean, its not like I can tell her that I spilled water or…" But her ranting stopped when something caught out of the corner of her eye. When the sake had spilled, it had managed to wash away the dirt and dust that had accumulated on a smaller then average box. And once lacking in grim, Tsunade could make out the writing on the sake stained paper.

Getting up from her sitting position, Tsunade quickly ran out of the safe door and burst out into the hallway. Running down the labyrinth of the building, the Hokage finally managed to find Shizune who just so happened to be leaving the building. Running up and grabbing her shoulder, Shizune spun around and looked alarmingly at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

"You have to… come quickly… I found something…. in the safe…" She managed to get out through panting breaths and then proceeded to drag her apprentice down the hall. After a while, once Tsunade had caught her breath, she began to tell her apprentice of what occurred after her leaving the safe. When she told her about the sake, as expected, Shizune gave her the lecher of her life.

"It doesn't matter now," Tsunade suddenly spoke out against Shizune, "What matters is what I think was written on that box." At that very moment, Tsunade turned the last corner to the safe and quickly began to unlock the seal on the door. Once open, the Hokage practically ripped the door off its hinges so as to get in.

"Tsunade-sama," said Shizune in alarm as she eyed the now ruined door. "What could possibly be written on this box that could be of such importants?"

"Well, why don't take a look for your self." Tsunade replied as she handed her a dusty and now sake stained box. At first, she just stared at it in confusion as she took it from the Sennin's hands. But then her face scrunched up in alarm as she began to make out the few characters not covered in dirt. Using her sleeve, she began to rub the remaining dirt off. Tsunade moved closer to Shizune bring, holding up the lamp so as to get a better look. As predicted, there was no mistaking what the characters said on the piece of paper and whom the box truly belonged to.

* * *

The Hokage sighed at the memory and the trouble the third Hokage was going to put her through. Looking back up at the confused boy, she waved off his previous question.

"Why I was in there was not important, what is important is getting the item in question to its rightful owner." She said while digging around into one of her desk drawers before dropping an old, dust covered and slightly drenched box. When Naruto picked it up, he noticed that it was small enough to fit in his hands but big enough so as he would have to use both to hold it and it also had a distinct smell to it.

"Hey, Tsunade-baa chan, did you pour sake onto this?" He said while holding the box as far away as possible from his face. Thankfully, for both Naruto's and Tsunade's cases, Shizune suddenly knocked at the door before opening it enough so as to pop her head in and say, "Tsunade-sama, you need hurry up and get going to the meeting. We don't want to be late." before removing her head and closing the door again. Seeming to sigh with relief, the Hokage briskly clapped her hands together and strode over to Naruto.

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed your visit," she said while pushing Naruto towards the door, "I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to and you need to get home and look at your new," here she paused to observe the box, "package. Say hi to Jiraiya for me and I hope to see you and the rest of team seven soon. Sayonara!" At the word "Sayonara", Tsunade pushed Naruto out of her office fully and slammed the door behind him, leaving him to stand dazed and confused with an old, dusty, sake smelling box in one hand.

* * *

Naruto was surprised at how quickly he found him self in front of his apartment. Maybe it was because he had purpose and a more upbeat spirit than usual when walking home. Or maybe it was anticipation as to what was in the box and what answers it had to offer for his ever-curious mind. But whatever the reason, he found it suddenly quite easy at opening the door and crossing the apartment into his bedroom.

At first, Naruto merrily sat on his bead starring at the box in his lap. Then, digging through the dirty laundry lying on his floor, began to whip away the grimy mess that had built up with an old t-shirt. It was then that he could make out the writing on the note attached to the box. It said:

To be given to Uzamaki Naruto three months before his eleventh birthday by order of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was speechless. Not only did the third Hokage have a box in his safe that rightfully belong to Naruto, but he was also supposed to have give in it to Naruto over two years ago. 'The old man must have been more senile than I thought.' But what was even more shocking was the fact that the Fourth Hokage had left something behind for Naruto.

Surprisingly, Naruto knew quite a bit about the fourth Hokage, only showing interest because he wanted to see how he stacked against the greatest ninja in the village. He had mostly learned about him from Jiriya on their trip to find Tsunade. Not much was known about the fourth aside from being one of the greatest ninja the leaf had ever produced for he was incredibly cryptic. Even his past was laced in mystery; rumor was that he didn't even originate from the leaf or any other ninja village. And in death, he continued to be secretive for no one knew were he really lived (for it was said that he owned a separate house outside the village were he kept all his important documents) along with the secrets of the jutsus he created and discovered.

Although eager to see what the mysterious Hokage had left him, Naruto was still very careful when reaching for the lid of the box. No sooner had his fingers brushed the surface of the paper that lined the brim of the box when it suddenly burst into flame and Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"What the…?!" Now Naruto was beyond suspicious. It was quite common for sheets of paper to burst into flame, especially when they were used for the purpose of bombs. But the fact that it had incinerated upon mere touch from Naruto's hand only and no others meant that the box was indeed placed under a powerful and advanced jutsu that could only be opened by a specific chakra signature. But what baffled Naruto was that he had not used any chakra when touching it and had not felt any leave his body. It was, in his opinion, like magic.

The very thought brought a feeling of wonder and joy over the boy but he quickly dismissed it. He pushed back the bitter feelings of hope that threatened to over take him and turned his attention to the box again. Naruto rubbed his hands together as they began to shake and sweat from excitement before he lifted the lid of the box.

Naruto was surprised by the fact that the alleged items were not only untouched but also by the items themselves. The contents contained a smaller and more elegant box, a small leather book, a two rolled up parchments, and stranger still, a ten inch long polished stick. Unsure as to what to look at first, he decided to look at them at random. First he picked up the scrolls, placing the smaller one in his pocket and quickly unscrolling thicker one. It said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could say but there is too much of a risk of someone aside from you reading this. Because of this, much what I have to say in this letter is in riddle or coded. I know that this will be hard for you (especially if you're anything like your anything like your mother) but I beg you to please continue to read this until the very end for it could be vital for you, Konaha and the ninja and……_

Here, a number of symbols had been written that Naruto had assumed must be chicken scratch or a misspelling. After scratching his head for a while at the symbols he moved on to read the rest of the letter. Which he saw had many more of these strange symbols.

_First off, I leave you with something a bit more personal. What you might perceive as an ordinary stick…_

Here, Naruto picked up said stick and began to wave it around.

…_is actually a very important item to me for it was one of the few things that I brought with me after………_

_As such, I advise you to not to wave it around until you know about its purpose further for it could cause harm to you or those around you._

Naruto didn't listen to the letter and continued to wave the "stick" around. Up until the point when a rather violent wave sent all the draws shooting out of the wardrobe and clothes went flying across the room mysteriously. Hastily setting the stick back in box, he then took out the leather notebook. Opening up the scroll again, he continued on reading.

_Now, unless I'm wrong about……, you should find the book of great use to you. It contains various………_

Again with the strange symbols and only one word was recognizable and that was jutsu. So, being short on attention and too tired to try and figure it out, he skipped to the next sentence.

_The only problem is that I couldn't take the chance that someone would find this and read its contents so I…. to prevent any unwanted eyes from see it. As a result the book is…_

Naruto opened the book at this point and was shocked to find it completely.

…_. blank. But do not worry, I managed to print you a riddle that will help you with not only unlocking the secrets to the book but to my estate as well._

Naruto indeed found a riddle in the book, scribbled out onto a messy piece of paper folded in the front sleeve of the book. It went like this.

_I talk of a place, in which I call home,_

_Though many might view it as something I wouldn't own,_

_I lie deep within the village's leaves,_

_Known to mirror great place that brought me grief,_

_There in lies secrets of many that I leave to you,_

_But if you wish to find them I leave you with this clue,_

_Once you find the place that you seek, with the riddle that I give,_

_Know that it may not harm but entrance it will not allow,_

_Only guardian of my house may let you live,_

_But any other will end the adventure here and now,_

_Seek deep, my friend, for the answers you wish to discover,_

_They lie in treasured walls and are yours to uncover,_

_But first you must answer a final question to get the answers you seek,_

"_What does one say to gain marauder's secrets and get a simple peek?_

Naruto read over the riddle several times, most of it going over his head. He had never been good with riddles or seeing the underneath of the underneath. So as you can imagine, he quickly gave up and moved onto the final item. Unrolling the scroll for the final time he read on.

_The last item has to do something with your heritage, which I'm sad to say I will never get to tell you about. But hopefully these will suffice._

Naruto opened the velvety box and was surprised to find a pair of rings. One was a bronze red, trimmed gold along the interact carvings. The second mirrored the first in design but not in color, strange blue with silver trimming. Although beautiful, neither had a single precious stone in them and instead was replaced by a circular flat edge with what looked like a bird carved out of it. Naruto turned back to the letter and found almost an entire paragraph covered in symbols.

………_It's because of this reasons that I ask you to save these rings for some one special. Make sure that whomever you choose to stand by your side, that they are some one you truly love. Some one you can tell all your secrets to. Believe me when I say that it's easier to tell them than it is lie. It works out for you later on._

_But regardless of whom you chose to be with and what you decide to do with your life, I know you'll do great things someday. Sure the road will be tough but I know that you of all people will be able to see it through to the bitter end. That's why, out of all the children I could have chosen that night, I chose you to carry the burden of the Kyuubi._

_Fight the good fight and may your mind remain as sharp as the kunai you use._

_Love always,_

_Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konahagakure_

…………_, ………………._

Naruto closed the scroll, for once unable to speak. He now saw why people thought so highly of the deceased Hokage. Just by reading the letter, he realized how truly honorable and kind he must have been. Putting back all the items the fourth had given him, minus the rings, which he placed in his pocket, into the box. Lifting up the loose floorboard, he placed the box inside and replaced the floorboard.

"There, now no one will be able to find it and it be safe till I can look at it later." He than took out the rings again and began to consider what to do with them.

"He said to give them to someone special." At that moment, a certain pink haired kunochi came to mind and he felt his heart leap in desperate hope. "Maybe Sakura-chan will like it. Girls do like rings and jewelry and other pretty junk like that. I bet you any thing this will cheer her up after Sasuke's actions. And who knows…" wild and hopeless fantasies rushed through his mind, spurring on his plan well beyond the rational point. Suddenly becoming the recognizable hyperactive knuckle headed ninja we all know and love, he promptly left his apartment in great enthusiasm, never leaving a single hit of what he had obtained that morning.

* * *

Sasuke jumped along the rooftops at a gentle but unyielding pace. He had just had a "conversation" with both Kakashi and the sound four and in all truth he was confused. Sure, the potential power that the Sound had to offer was tempting but the thought of leaving his teammates was inconceivable almost.

But the curse mark was obstructing his decision and pushing him closer to the unthinkable decision of leaving everything he had behind for mere power. Thankfully, an unseen force controlling the very aspects of Sasuke's fate managed to distract the young boy before he did something incredibly stupid.

As he jumped across what was supposed to be Konaha's restaurant district, he caught sight of a familiar top of blonde hair and orange jacket. Stopping for a moment, he watched as his teammate made his way down the street, obviously heading towards his favorite ramen stand. Normally, this was nothing to turn ones head but the fact that a familiar kunochi was also traveling with him in that general direction stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy rack through as he watched Sakura walk side by side with the idiot. Although he never showed it Sasuke had started to show more interest in the pink haired girl ever since becoming teammates. He had at first thought it was only affection to a friend and teammate. However, during and after the chunin exam, his feelings became stronger to the point were all it took was another man to simply look at her wrongly for waves of jealousy and anger to hit him. Mind you, he never reveled it to and made sure that they simmered inside like all his emotions.

However, the usual cold mask broke allowing a rare glimpse at his true emotions as he watched his two teammates. All thoughts of the Sounds' words of power erased as Sasuke made the snap decision and began to stealthily follow his two friends.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street solemnly, now truly feeling like this had to be one of his worst days by far. As you can imagine, the meeting with Sakura hadn't gone well for Naruto now sported some rather large bruises and lumps on his head that would obviously not help with his mental capacity. Strangely enough, it was not truly Sakura's fault nor was it Naruto's fault. In all truth, like everything in Naruto's life, a big misunderstanding.

Although I can't tell you what exactly happened, for I myself am very sketchy on the whole thing, I can give you the main details. It started with Naruto approaching Sakura and asking her if she wanted to get a bite to eat. Sakura, who actually wanted to talk to Naruto about the curse seal, agreed. Once at Naruto's favorite restaurant (in other words, Irukari's), and after placing their orders, Naruto thought it a good time to give her the ring. Around here is when things get vague in detail but I do know that due to a bit of clumsiness, Naruto managed to drop the ring. Getting off his seat, Naruto kneeled down to retrieve the ring and then brought it up to show it to Sakura. Coincidently, Sakura had decided to tell Naruto about the curse seal, and turned to face him only to come face to face with a ring and Naruto in a very awkward position of kneeling before the kuniochi.

What happened next is like I said before very sketchy but it did involve Sakura becoming enraged, Naruto suddenly feeling a since of doom, half the populace in the area running for the hills because of said doom, the tea cups in the shop down the street exploding, Naruto begging for his life, Sakura actually fusing with her inner and using a giant log that who knows how she got, Ayame and old man Irukari jumping out in samurai outfits to fight off the kuniochi and finally Sasuke, who had watched the whole thing play out, now not only had a deeper respect for Naruto but now found Sakura both frightening and kinky at the same time.

Fifthteen minutes later, Naruto was walking down the street with a huge headache that only had partly to due with the obvious head injures. Little did he know that he was being watched by not one but three figures. The first was his teammate, Sasuke, who for some unknown reason was continuing to follow the blonde hair shinobi. The second was Jiriya who was waiting for the right moment to talk to Naruto about "what not to do to your teammates". Unfortunately, Jiriya was felt like procrastinating that day and soon left his student so as to catch up on some "research". The third and final pair of eyes watching Naruto was the ever faithful and shy Hinata. Zipping from hiding place to hiding place, Hinata was desperately trying to work up the nerve to talk to her depressed crush. Naruto, of course, was completely oblivious and was continuing on towards the training grounds to take out his bad day on a poor tree. Finally, Hinata managed to drag up some bravery just as Naruto made it to the border of the forest.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it was only because the streets had become quieter near the forest that the boy even heard her. Turning around, he was surprised to see the shaking figure of the Hyuuga heir.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"I-I-I saw you walking by and-and you seemed down so I…I…" she cut off, thinking through how she wanted to phrase the next part. "So I fo-followed to see if I could a-assist in anyway." Naruto stared at the now blushing Hinata, a bit unsure as to how to respond. A part of him was ready to turn her away but the thought of some company at the moment felt reassuring.

"Well, I was going to head to the training grounds if you want to come with." Naruto scratched the back; feeling a bit embarrassed himself while Hinata worked through his offer. On one hand, it was getting late and she knew for a fact that her father hated her staying out so this long. On the other hand, he couldn't get too mad if she told him she was training. But he could get even angrier if he found out she had been training with Naruto, who for some reason had been hated by the village since the day of his birth. However, it was training with Naruto, her long time crush since they first started academy.

Breaking out her thought complex, she realized that Naruto had already started walking off, assuming that she had declined his offer. Making a snap decision, she hurried to catch up and then set her pace to match his. Looking up she gave him a soft smile that he returned before both turned away blushing.

An odd silence then fell upon the two. Not an awkward like silence that both had expected but rather an at ease one. For once, Naruto found that he neither wanted nor needed to say anything, just finding comfort in her company. Hinata, meanwhile, found no need to blush in her crushes presence and felt the same since of calm wash over her. As the serene scene played on, they became more aware of each other's presence and less aware of the sounds of the forest.

Sasuke, at this time, was continuing to spy on his teammate as well as his new companion. He made sure to keep a close enough distance to be able to keep a good eye on them but remained far enough away so as not to be detected. It was still not entirely clear what the Uchiha was planning but from the determined and cold look in his eyes, it defiantly didn't bode well. Finally, Naruto and Hinata arrived at the training grounds and Sasuke landed in a tree nearby.

At first the two shinobi stood in the field awkwardly, both unsure as to how to start the spare. Finally, Naruto got into a stance and Hinata mimicked his movement. Naruto prepared to lung until he felt something slip out of his pocket. Looking down, he saw the scroll that he had placed in his pocket only a few hours ago. Hinata walked up to stand behind Naruto as he picked up the scroll.

"Naruto, what-what is th-that?'

"One of the scrolls the fourth Hokage. I got it today from Tsunade-baa-chan. Apparently the fourth Hokage left something behind for me before he died." Despite Naruto's non-chalant tone while he examined the scroll in his hand, Hinata still looked up at him in alarm.

"Really!" he nodded as he dug into his pocket for the set of rings and then handed them to Hinata.

"Yeah, he also gave me these, saying I had to save them for someone special." Hinata stared at them in aw as Naruto worked on opening the scroll. Finally he managed to loosen the wax seal and managed to unscroll the parchment. Hinata lost interest in the rings almost instantly and leaned over his shoulder to read the letter. Strangely enough there was only a few lines to read_._

_Naruto, if you wish to learn the secrets that none have known and leave behind the life of a ninja, read these lines with all the passion in your heart. Then touch the tree and you will be transported to the alternate world of …. and …. But be warned, once across only the Dog Star knows the way back._

The next few lines were hard to read and Naruto and Hinata began to spell out the characters. In the tree, Sasuke was completely confused and oblivious as to what the two were so fascinated in. Activating his sharigan, he saw that it was a scroll but couldn't make out the characters at this angle. As he got up to move, he suddenly heard Naruto shout to the heavens with a strong passion.

"I wish to travel to a place that I truly belong!" the minute he said this, a bright light lit up the night and the three ninja had to cover their eyes. When the glow dimmed, a white tree with twisted spiraling arms suddenly appeared. Hesitant at first, Naruto and Hinata approached the odd tree while Sasuke merely watched on in aw. Finally, both Hinata and Naruto brushed their fingers against the tree's surface and it began to glow anew. A distinct humming sound filled the training hollow and Sasuke covered his eyes as the glow became brighter. The humming grew louder until Sasuke thought he was going to go deaf. Just as the noise and light were at its greatest, it vanished in a final burst, leaving an odd ringing in his ears. When he opened his eyes, Sasuke saw dots in his vision before he was able to see clearly. The training ground was completely empty once more and the forest was returning to normalcy as the sound of crickets began anew. All and all, it looked normal except for a small scorch mark that was imprinted in the very spot that Naruto and Hinata had been standing in only a moment ago.

* * *

**Alright, if you still don't get the type of crossover its part Naruto and the other part will be revielled in the next chapter. Now, before I leave, I'm going to give a quick rant on what I don't like in a crossover.**

**1. I hate it when Naruto in a crossover is assigned to go to another world through a mission. Like, I wanted to do something were both worlds are completely oblivious of eachother.**

**Please review and Sayonara!**


End file.
